Inu Yasha's sister
by Elektra Fett
Summary: new chapter up. Amandi and Hiten develop secret crushes on each other.
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha's Sister  
  
One night when the moon wasn't visible, which ment Inu Yasha turned into a human. Kagome, Shippo, and Inu Yasha had to make sure they didn't run into any demons trying to steal the Shikon Shards. Just then a small child appeared. He had a long braid, had red eyes, and carried a large stick. Inu Yasha knew who he was. It was the Thunder Brother Hiten. Inu Yasha and Kagome had killed him. "Hiten?" Inu Yasha asked "I thought we killed you!". Hiten replied "I am reborn as a 5 year old." then he threw Throwing Stars at Inu Yasha, but just then someone threw a thin black boot at the Throwing Stars, stopping them from hitting Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha caught a glimps of the one who threw the boot, so did Kagome and Shippo. The one who threw the boot had black shoulder length hair, looked like Inu Yasha only younger and was a girl, she wore a white long sleeved peasent blouse-like shirt with a small light brown bow at the top, she wore long black pants, and didn't have shoes. Inu Yasha was shocked and nervously said "Oh my. You, you came back, I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome was curious about who that girl was to Inu Yasha and asked him "Who is she?" Inu Yasha replied "My younger sister" The sun rose and Inu Yasha turned back into a demon, his sister did too, she now had fangs and claws, and had the same colored hair and hair stlye as Inu Yasha only it was shorter, she also had Inu Yasha's dog ears. Inu Yasha said to Kagome and Shippo "This is my younger sister Amandi. She is half demon too and unlike Sesshomaru she is my real sister." "Why haven't you told us Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha replied "I only remember her a little. She was born when I was four and a few months later our parents died, Sesshomeru and I were too young to take care of her, so they took her somewhere to live." Amandi added "I lived with a demon named Sendai. 50 years ago Sendai told me to go in a mystical portal. I stayed there not aging a bit till a while ago. Thats when Sendai let me out and told me why. He explained about Inu Yasha. I was in the portal so Inu Yasha and I could meet when someone resued him from the arrow. So I went on a journey to find you Inu Yasha. By the way if u dont count the years I've spent in the portal I'm 12, almost 13, but I do look 14 or 15." Inu Yasha said "I think Amandi should come on our quest for the Shikon Shards!" Kagome and Shippo added "YES!" Amandi aggreed and said "I've been waiting for this. Not to find the Shikon Shards, but to be with real family." Amandi and Inu Yasha gave each other a hug and hoped that they would never be separated again. 


	2. Amandi's secret crush

Amandi's Secret Crush  
  
It had been a few days since Amandi had joined Inu Yasha. She had gotten to know Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. One day the air turned cold and Amandi offered to go get fire wood. Little did Amandi know that she would come across something that would change her life. That something was love. Hiten walked through the forest. Unlike a few days ago, he was now in his regular teenager-like form. Why you ask? The reason is that he wasn't fully recreated, so every other week for the whole week he would transform into a child of five. Hiten sighed. He had forgotten that he couldn't do evil now. If he did, he would go to hell and never have another chance to be recreated. He almost had burst into flames, but a white-haired girl had stopped him by blocking the throwing stars from hitting Inu Yasha. Suddenly Hiten heard beautiful singing. It was comming from the other side of the bushes. He looked over the bushes and saw a white-haired demon girl with dog-like ears singing while collecting wood. Hiten could tell that she was much younger than he was, but he immediatly fell in love with the girl. The girl turned and saw him. Hiten did the only thing he could do at that moment. He said "hello." Amandi looked at the young-looking male demon who said hello to her. She had never seen anyone as handsome as he was. She replied "Hello, I'm Amandi." The demon looked at her for a moment then finally said "I'm Hiten" Hiten. Amandi said the name in her head several times. She asked Hiten "Are you cold? I'm bringing firewood to my campsite. Do you want to come with me?" Hiten aggreed and they walked back to the campsite. Actually Hiten flew. A pair of wheels followed his shoes which allowed him to fly. "Where is Amandi with that fire wood?!" Inu Yasha yelled with anger "I hope she didn't get killed or give the fire wood away!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Sometimes Inu Yasha could be a big baby. "I'm back!" Amandi called out. Inu Yasha ran to her and said "Finally! What were you doing you- " Inu Yasha stopped there. He saw one of his many enimies. The Thunder Brother Hiten. The one who almost killed him and Kagome. Inu Yasha said grimly "What is he doing here?" as he slowly drew the Tetsusaiga out. Hiten replied "Amandi invited me. Ah! So she is your sister. She has good looks." Inu Yasha stood there and watched as Amandi and Hiten brought firewood to the campsite and sat down with Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. Inu Yasha couldn't stand Hiten. "What does he want with my sister?" Inu Yasha thought "I want Amandi to be safe." "Hey are you gonna eat are what?" Kagome called out to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha sighed and joined the campfire. How he hated Hiten. 


End file.
